I Hate You
by Gaarazlilmiss
Summary: She hated his confidence, his calmness, his ability to make her feel the way she felt. She hated everything about him, how he took her family, and yet for some reason, she loved him. Rated M for profanity, mature scenes, and gore. ItaHina please read!


**I hate you**

**Gaarazlilmiss**

**This is just something I decided to write to keep some people occupied. I don't know when I'll be updating the other stories since I have to develop the next course of events properly. I'm taking my time with those, so go ahead and enjoy this long one shot I have so wonderfully written.**

**Oh, another bit of information. All Akatsuki members are alive in this fic (this isn't necessarily based off of the actual manga/anime), and Hinata is very assertive in this story, not all "S-s-stutter -eep!-" and all. So those are the changes in case you wonder later about some things!**

**-Gaarazlilmiss (.) ( .) (. ) (.) -**

**WARNING!!-Dark fic in some parts. If you don't like darkness anywhere (no matter how little cause it gets graphic) DON'T read it! That is all…**

**SONG FOR THIS STORY-I hate everything about you- By Three Days Grace**

**" " " " " " " "**

She touched the hard, cold floor beneath her and moved her fingers. They were the only appendages on her body that had a feeling. The rest of her was numb and cold, dampened with what seemed to be blood. Her clothes where matted to her in a manner that made her feel filthy. She knew it was blood.

The next to come was her sense of smell. She smelled a mixture of saliva, salty tears, and copper…again, a sign that there was blood.

All around her was darkness, only one lone strand of light from the moon shone down upon her eerily. Her body trembled as it tried to come back to life for her to at least sit up. She'd almost made it until her body again pressed itself firmly back to the cold floor beneath her, and then, when she could move her head, she looked to her body, and there was blood.

" " " " " " " " "

She laid there, in her own mess for a day, or so it seemed. She watched from the floor as the sun rose and then set, again, that eerie moonlight shone down on her like some sort of bad omen.

When would someone come for her? She thought she'd die here. Hinatas' eyes opened again, the opaque, light lavender eyes seemed lifeless, like she was an empty vessel, a doll. Her face seemed void of any emotion, like she didn't care if she was there anymore. Everyone had died. Yes, Naruto, her beloved, her one and only, the one she would be with for life. She'd been married to him only 3 days prior to the emergency mission. Everything would have been just wonderful if Akatsuki hadn't wormed their way into Konoha. Apparently, they'd gotten tired of waiting for Naruto to come into the open himself. They'd gotten tired of Konoha shielding him, and not allowing him to venture out one day alone. They finally attacked the entire city, and what came was worse than any could compare to.

Agonizing screams filled the ominous air around the village that night. Ten men were able to destroy an entire village of well trained Shinobi. Hinata then thought at that very moment in time, when the village fell to those men, and that woman, that if Konoha thought she was weak all this time, and yet Akatsuki could take them out, and Konoha's best could take her out, she must be nothing but a maggot on the bottom of one of their shoes, something they could just scrap away whenever they felt like it, but they kept her alive, despite the terrible conditions. She even thought to herself, maybe staying on this spot on the floor, dying slowly from the pain, or the numbness, whichever one she was experiencing right now, dying from starvation, from lack of sun, from lying on a decaying wound, and foul smelling blood would be the best thing to do. She could end this miserable suffering.

A creak suddenly, from a small doorway far from her opened, revealing blinding white light. Hinata squinted her eyes at the sudden contact, but did not move a muscle.

Footsteps echoed along their travel to her location, and when she looked up, all she saw was a dreaded Akatsuki cloak. Dark eyes peered down at her like fiery pits, and that's all she could see, that and the gleaming red ring on their finger.

She wasn't scared. He was probably here to put her out of her misery. That would be best at this moment, but after waiting several moments, Hinata noticed something. He was still just standing there above her like a vulture trying to see if it's prey was really dead.

"…Well…?" Hinata spoke, "When are you going to do it?" she asked.

The figure stood there, still looking at her. "Do what?" they asked. It was a man, his voice was like a deep baritone, but it was rich with dignity.

"You are here to finish your job of destroying each inhabitant of Konoha, aren't you?" she asked. She felt herself getting weaker with each word.

"I never said that, and therefore, it must not be why I'm here." he said coolly. "Can you stand?" he asked.

Hinata tried, but was unable.

"As expected." he noted. A firm hand reached down to pull her up gently to her feet. Such a polite S class criminal…

Hinata simply let him hold her up by her hand. She desperately wanted to hold her painful wound with her other hand, but she didn't have the strength to do it. What was he keeping her alive for? This was a heck of a job they'd done on her…they could have left her to die. They didn't. There must have been some purpose she would serve them.

The man dropped his arm around her waist to support her as he examined the wound. A deep hole in the left side of her stomach, drilling straight through in a ragged look. It was no clean cut. It looked like she'd been burnt, possibly chakra damage. Her tissue was a dark red, some even turning black from decay. If this kept up, she would indeed die. She also had a series of cuts up her arms, legs, and on her back, from what he could see. Her left eye was closed shut. He wondered why she'd done that. At first, that eye was open as well. Maybe it had some sensitivity now?

He steadied her, and guided her along, letting her take small steps at a time to get use to walking again. He'd never been so gentle with people, but this was only his duty, a duty he intended to fulfill just as well as all the others.

Upon getting use to walking again, Hinata was able to leave the supporting arms of the man escorting her and walk on her own, although still not in such a smooth manner. When she could see, her eyes landed upon a sleek face. Tilted eyes with irises that were bright red in color. It appeared that he had more than one pupil. He seemed to have three, all connected by a black ring…the Sharingan. Stress lines moved from the inside corners of his eyes and extended to the ends of his nose on either side. He had long black hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, small strands framing his face. Itachi Uchiha.

"You…" Hinata said in a dangerous low tone.

Itachi said nothing to the woman staring at him with pure hatred in her eyes. So she still remembered…he had killed her tragically…

(Flashback)

**The war went on around them, but Hinata knew the only thing that mattered right now was getting her sister away from this place. Hanabi may have been strong, but nowhere near strong enough to compete with such a threat. **

**Usually, Hanabi kept her composure, she was self assured, very determined, and tough, but now, she'd been reduced to a stunned baby. Her eyes were as wide as a sheep about to be pounced on by a hungry wolf. **

**The two of them sat there, behind a building that stood strong for them. Hinata kept Hanabi directly behind her as she scanned the terrible scene before her. Bijou everywhere, destroying, killing, massacre was all that could be said. Akatsuki members jumped here and there. It was a disaster. **

"**H-H-Hinata-Onee-c-chan…" Hanabi said through stutters.**

"**Shh!" Hinata demanded.**

"**But father…and Neji-kun…" she said.**

**Hinata could feel her face tightening, tears threatening to come pouring out. "They are gone Hanabi…" Hinata said bluntly. That was all she could do. How could she cover it up if they'd done it right in front of their eyes? "Naruto will come for us, like he said he would." she said quietly, hoping her assumptions were right. If not, this could very well be the end. **

"**You don't think you're hiding well, I hope not…" a voice said from behind Hanabi.**

**Hanabi gasped and her eyes widened as she found herself being pulled towards someone, and the cool feel of steel was pressed to her neck. She could just feel the blade threatening to cut.**

"**HANABI!!" Hinata rushed at her captor with a kunai herself.**

**The kunai the captor was holding dug into Hanabi's neck.**

**Flinching, Hanabi felt the warmth of her blood moving down her neck.**

"**Do you really want to be so stupid?" they said. "Where is Naruto? I know you know…" he said. **

**Hanabi reached down slowly into her pocket, almost unnoticeably as she reached for a kunai of her own. **

"**Why should I tell you?" Hinata said in a low voice.**

"**Because, if you don't, your sister will die here and now, and I will make sure it isn't pretty." he said.**

**Hinatas' face was in such a scowl. She watched her sister closely as she pulled the kunai. Gashing the hand they were holding her with, Hanabi jumped back to her sister, but was sadly disappointed when she heard a poof. **

**Hinata and Hanabi both activated their Byakugans. Scanning the area, all they could see where the white outlines of their surroundings, and faint amounts of chakra, but suddenly, Hinata noticed a mass of concentrated chakra coming their way fast. Immediately, Hinata grabbed her sister and ducked as a huge demon wind missed them by mere millimeters. **

"**Run, now!" Hinata demanded of her sister as she turned to face her enemy. **

"**It's really simple. Just tell me where Naruto is…Hinata Uzumaki…" he said calmly as he stood there, his eyes boring holes into her skin. **

"**I will never…this is why you're here…" she said, her guard up.**

"**Yes, we are here for him…and whether you tell me or not, he will be taken. Leaving and failing is not an option this time." he said.**

**Hinata ran towards him, but she found herself being kicked to the ground. Her only kunai, the last one she had left, had fallen meters away from her, out of her reach. **

"**What do you intend to do now…?" he asked. Hinata suddenly felt very strange. "!? A seal!?" she asked.**

**Underneath her jounin jacket, a chakra seal rested, keeping her chakra dormant. **

"**Either it's your husband, or your sister…pick…" he said. **

"**You'll never catch Hanabi…" she said.**

"**Oh, I won't?" and then there was no sign of him.**

"**Shit!!" Hinata stood up as she bounded off towards his chakra and Hanabis'. **

**Hinata found herself bounding off into Konoha's forests, until she came into a clearing. Looking around, Hinata saw nothing until her gaze rested back on the middle of the clearing where she saw Hanabi standing, her eyes blank yet full of pain.**

"**Hanabi!" Hinata ran towards her, until she saw something that forever would haunt her, no matter if it was real or not. **

"**Hin…" Hanabi began until she suddenly fell to her face. Hinata looked at her sister in horror as she saw a complete circular ring around her neck, brimming with blood. She tried touching it to see if it was real. This couldn't be her sister…but she felt hair, skin, blood, and then agony. She screamed out, crouching beside the corpse. This wasn't it, it couldn't be. But then she felt faint for a second, and looked around her. Her surroundings grew hazy as they faded back into where she really was. It was indeed the clearing, but Hanabi wasn't on the ground dead, and there was another chakra signature somewhere.**

"**Look over here…" that voice said.**

**Hinata looked to see her sister, and the Akatsuki member responsible for the torture. "That is what will happen…maybe worse." he spoke. Hanabi was being held up by her hair. She clawed desperately at the man's hand, no success. Although his hand was irritated and bleeding now, he showed no sign of pain, or any sign of letting go for that matter.**

"**Please…let her go…I…I will tell you where he is." Hinata said. Her plan seemed full proof, but it was her biggest downfall. She told him that he'd gone farther North, leaving Hanabi and herself to pursue one of his companions. It was a desperate attempt, and very risky, but it was all she could think of in this situation. From what she'd seen from him, she was definitely no match. If she died, who would be here for Hanabi, and what would Naruto do? **

**He seemed thoroughly confused, and looked at her suspiciously. "If you are lying, know you're sister will die miserably, and you will live a miserable life. I'll make sure of that…This is a promise." he said as he jumped off.**

(End flashback)

He kept his promise. Hanabi died miserably, Naruto's demon must have been extracted, and no one was there to save him, Hinata was going to live a miserable life.

She felt guilty, not being there to save him, not being smart enough or strong enough to come up with a plan to save her sister, failing her village. Tears that she thought were abandoned fell from her eyes.

Itachi didn't say a word. "If you want that fixed, you'd better come with me." he said.

She didn't budge. She knew what he meant. She wouldn't suffer physically, but emotionally, having to live with the fact that her loved ones, and her village were dead, that she was the only one spared. THE only one. Knowing that she'd be with a creature like this for the rest of her days.

" " " " " " " " " " "

The person cleaning her wound showed no compassion or sympathy as they poured a medicated liquid on it. She could feel it killing the numerous bacteria and anything else that had wormed it's way in there. She felt terrible. Screaming in pain as two people held her down, Hinata wanted to kill them all.

"It will all be over soon if you just stay still…be glad I know some medic jutsu…" a person with red hair said nonchalantly as he kept focused on the wound. He finally got to the part where he sealed it up, mending tissue and cells being reformed in her body. She felt good as new again, with the exception of a sore pain in her stomach where the wound last was. "And why do I still feel this pain?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm not a certified medic. I don't know how to erase all your pain." he said. "You can do that yourself when you recuperate…" he said.

"How do you know I'll be here much longer? How do you know I won't run out on you!?" Hinata yelled.

"Master Sasori…I don't think she fully understands her predicament…un." said a long haired blond.

The man named Sasori looked at her. "You can't get out of here no matter how hard you try. The reason why that is is because you are weak. If you try, you will die…" he said.

"Good! Then do it! I can escape this hell!" she yelled.

"She's gone crazy…" said a blue haired and blue skinned one.

"You're the crazy ones…" she said.

"Besides…" Sasori spoke again. "Where will you go, in a barren world? There is nowhere for you to go. No village will accept you, you understand that I assume…on top of that, the only place you knew like the back of your hand was Konoha, and it's gone. You are here now, and you can't leave. That's final. Get use to it." he said coldly as he stood up and walked out.

"Bastard!!" Hinata chucked a vial she saw next to her at the back of his head, but he caught it with ease.

"…Do that again, and I don't care what the orders are…you'll die by my hands, painfully." he said and hesitantly walked out.

The blonde looked at Hinata like she'd definitely lost her ever loving mind. "You'd better watch yourself around here. This isn't a game of ninja like you've been playing your whole life. This is real, un." he said as he walked out as well. "Kisame! You coming, or do you want to end up killing the psychopath in there?" Deidara called.

Kisame walked out, only glancing at Hinata briefly.

'_Do that again, and I don't care what the orders are…you'll die by my hands, painfully.'_

'_You'd better watch yourself around here. This isn't a game of ninja like you've been playing your whole life. This is real, un.'_

Those tough, cold words ran through her head like a broken record. They were serious. Hell if she lived, Hell if she died.

" " " " " " " " " "

They came back only to inform her that she'd be locked in here, until she calmed herself. She said nothing as she sat on the bed of the room, looking towards the light coming from under her door in a single rift. Her eyes again, brimming with tears. They were going to make her suffer. She curled up, and kept herself sane by replaying the happiest of times she had before all of this, remembering it so well, it was almost as if she was there again.

"Hinata…" a voice startled her from her wonderful thoughts.

"I'm coming in." the voice said again. Her Byakugan eagerly shot out when she realized it was that man, that man that she wanted to rip to pieces, until he couldn't be identified.

"Stay out…I don't want you in here…ever." she said.

"Too bad. You don't have any say so in that matter." he spoke as he stepped in and closed the door.

If anger could be radiated off of the very person it was coming from, Itachi could feel the burning heat.

"Try if you dare to attack me, you don't have to be alive right now, you know…" he spoke calmly.

Hinata hated how he could stay so calm and easy in situations like these, or from what she'd gathered. Not once in one of their many encounters had she seen him snap, or get angry. He was just like he is now, calm yet he held some sense about him that made Hinata feel threatened, and intimidated. She didn't like feeling that way about anything. She felt very insecure.

"You will now become a part of Akatsuki. This is your second chance. If you mess up this time, you won't have another." he said.

"Why would you want some weakling like me here?" she asked.

"I told you you'd live a miserable life, and I'm keeping you to that, not to mention that those eyes of yours are definitely not weak. We want them." he said.

"But isn't your mission complete? All they ever told me was that the entire purpose of Akatsuki was to collect all of the jinchuriki and extract their tailed beast." she said with suspicious eyes.

"What makes you think we have them all?" he said.

"Because the Nine tails…" Hinata shuddered only slightly, "was suppose to be the last one. You were never in a hurry to capture it, where you? The reason was because it was suppose to be the final beast to be sealed." she said.

"You seem to know a lot about Akatsuki's motives. Seems Konoha's been tracking us down pretty well, until now." he said.

Hinata gritted her teeth.

"To answer your question, the nine tails is suppose to be sealed last, but that doesn't mean we can't have them in captivity until we are ready to begin the extraction…" he said.

Hinata jumped up franticly. "You mean, Naruto is still alive!?" she asked.

Itachi sighed. "Pathetic…" he said.

"What do you mean pathetic, where is he!?" she demanded.

"Mind you, we haven't captured all the tailed beast, so therefore, we cannot perform the sealing yet. There are still three more." he said.

"I don't care! Where is he? Tell me now!" she asked.

"I can't. And you can't leave." he said.

Hinata was seeing red. "Asshole! What was the point in telling me that then!?" she asked.

"What did I tell you?" he said and turned to leave. Again, the faint click of the lock on her doorknob was heard, and she was left alone in her dark room again. It didn't matter now, however. Somewhere, Naruto was still alive, still breathing air on their earth. He wouldn't let them have him so easily. He'd definitely think of a way to escape, and if not, she'd think of a way to escape and get him out of his impending doom. She then began to wonder, how was he alive? She was sure Itachi had killed them. What exactly happened anyway? To top that off, she also thought about her sister, and her possibly being alive too.

"I hope…" she said clinging on to what little thread of hope she had left.

" " " " " " " " " "

Days came and days passed. Hinata still hadn't been let out of the room. She couldn't force her way out. Seals lined the doorways, and Akatsuki constantly milled around in the halls.

She would see one, maybe two Akatsuki a day for food. They let her clean up and change once in the nearby bathroom, but outside the door, they waited. She was allowed to come out and use the restroom, but if her trips got too out of hand, they confined her to her room until the next day. They had no intentions on giving her any freedom. Why would they take such precautions for someone like her? She honestly wasn't downing herself all the way, but to her, she couldn't be that useful. Was this just because of Itachi? She began to think.

Now she sat back in that same room. She awaited the time someone would come and take her out of this room at least, hell, it didn't even matter if it was Itachi!

The door opened and Hinata saw that blonde haired guy standing there.

In the light, you could clearly see Hinata. She'd gotten even paler because of lack of sun, her eyes seemed distant, but still sad, her frame was a bit less healthy, like malnutrition, although it wasn't terrible, you could tell, she'd lost a bit of weight. She wore fishnet and a black capris, with her normal ninja shoes. Her long hair fell freely down her back, like a cascading waterfall of violet.

"Well well…I haven't seen you in awhile, un." he said. "Come on, with me." he said.

Hinata didn't hesitate to jump up and follow him. She couldn't trust him, but if she stayed in that room any longer, she was sure her spirit, mind, and body would shatter.

"You know, you are lucky for such an opportunity as this." he began. "You get to speak with leader-sama…you get to SEE leader-sama." he said.

"Why's that lucky? I don't want to see him." she said.

"Well, sorry to hear that, but you don't have a choice, so whatever." he said.

"What's your name?" Hinata asked.

"Deidara, un." he said.

"Well Deidara, would you mind keeping quiet the rest of the way? Hearing any of your voices makes me sick." she said as she scrunched her face up.

Deidara could have just punched her right about now. "You're one to be talking. How do you think I feel, having to do all this for a stupid girl who doesn't know what the hell she's gotten into?" he asked as he looked ahead.

Hinata then thought. What he just said…that had to mean that she was only here for one reason, and one reason only: Itachi.

She didn't know why she did what she was about to do, maybe it was to shake information out him, or maybe she was actually sincere. "Deidara." Hinata spoke.

"What, un?" he asked a bit irritably.

"Look, sorry…and all, but how do you expect me to act when I'm in a place like this?" she asked. "What does Itachi want with me here?" she asked. "I know you know, and I'm not here for "Akatsuki" she said.

Deidara sighed. "Well for one, he said he made some sort of promise that he had to keep. Two, he requested you become an Akatsuki member. The only reason why you became one is because the leader saw potential in your Byakugan, or at least, he said it would be a plus if someone with the Byakugan joined. We'd have another special bloodline limit on our side." he said. "I don't know anything else, un. But one thing I do know is that you're in deep shit." he said.

Hinata didn't understand. This man was definitely trying to kill her slowly.

" " " " " " " " "

When she stepped in, Deidara remained outside the door, letting her step inside alone, into a dark room where some crazy man who led crazy people was lurking. She knew this man was insane just because they wouldn't follow him if he didn't have some sick fascination like the rest of them with Jinchuriki, world domination, all that. She couldn't see where she was going, so she stayed put.

Immediately, crimson eyes in the distance opened up. Black rings whirl pooled into a tiny dot, in what she thought was his pupil. It was frightening, to say the least, red eyes peering at you in pitch blackness, but then she remembered she'd already been that route before with Itachi and his red eyes. After remembering that, she summoned up some courage and stood tall, even though, or so she thought, no one could see.

"Come closer…there is nothing in front of you." spoke a voice. It wasn't cold, or evil, just normal and, to a point, indifferent. She praised God that someone seemed at least a little on the normal side. Feeling as though the voice was pretty trustworthy, she stepped forward to find herself bumping into something after several steps forward. Made of metal, apparently, it's surface was smooth. A desk.

A light came on, and in the corner, she saw a woman with dark blue hair, a white paper flower wrapped neatly into it. Her face seemed impassive, as did the man's when she looked at it. Piercings lined his ears to the very bottom, a barbell like earpiece running vertically down the inside of each. Through his nose, separated by only about a centimeter apiece, more barbells ran though horizontally. He had sharp looking pieces under his bottom lip, making him seem vicious almost, they reminded her of fangs. His hair was bright orange like the setting sun, spiked up randomly, so it made it look really cool. He did hold a fitting appearance for a leader. He just gave her that impression. He had that whole bad boy appearance. Boy did that title match him. His eyes stayed glued to hers, he didn't move, neither did the woman behind him.

"So you are Hinata Hyuuga." he said finally after seconds Hinata could have sworn were hours.

"Y-yes." she said. She didn't mean to stutter, but she really was doing well in the fact she hadn't made a mad dash to the door already.

"Pein." he said. "But you will only address me as "Leader-sama"." he said. "Do you understand?"

His directions were so blunt, to the point, sharp, and yet, he didn't appear to be the type of person you follow without realizing it, just by his previous demeanor. So this was why he was "Leader".

"Since I didn't recruit you, and you have been here only by request, you will have to perform a test to see if you are worthy of being in this group. If you fail, you will be killed." again, a simple command, and yet it held so much meaning. Seemed she was getting "I'll kill you" threats often now.

The woman behind him still remained silent. Why was she so quiet? If she was going to be here, she would want to know the woman well, if anyone. But then she remembered that she was only doing this to get to Naruto easier. He was already brainwashing her, making her follow his orders like that and she wasn't even realizing it! He'd have her in Akatsuki in no time at that rate. She tried to keep her mind focused on her goal as she listened to him.

Pein surveyed her over. "You should probably cut your hair before your test. You're begging to fail if you keep it that way." he said.

Cut her hair!? Hinata had never been a fanatic about her hair, but she didn't like the idea of cutting it again. Naruto told her he liked it long, but if she had to cut it to save him, she'd have to deal with it. "Fine." she said with a bit of harshness. Why she answered that way she didn't know. Maybe it was because of her thoughts.

The woman behind pein smirked.

That didn't seem to be a good sign…

"Next time you answer a question, make sure it sounds more respectful." he said, still as if the matter bored him out of his wits, or he just didn't care either way.

He waved his hand, apparently telling her it was fine for her to leave now, and she took that offer and left.

When she shut the door, she heard him speak to the woman. "She needs work."

" " " " " " " " " "

Hinata had been given ninja tools, and the seals were taken off of her door finally. The Akatsuki members still kept close eyes on her though. She went to the bathroom and took a kunai in her hands. Putting it to the length she preferred, she cut it, hair as long as half her arm falling to the ground Hinata examined her hair cut. It was short, but started to get longer as it went down to the left side of her face. It went from just under her jaw to the very top of her shoulder. Even though it wasn't the style she was worried about, she did have to admit, it looked great. The style even gave her a less innocent look.

She took the focus off her hair, and began to worry about strategies she could use for the battle, but when she turned to leave the bathroom, it was none other than Itachi standing at her door. "Well well…you cut your hair." he said.

"And? So?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I was just taking note of your changes." he said.

"Go take notes somewhere else." Hinata answered snidely as she tried to get around him. He blocked her way.

"What's the fucking idea?" she asked as she moved to the other side. He moved that way.

"Get out of my way Itachi…" she said dangerously.

Itachi smirked at her. He never admitted it to her, but he loved it when she got mad. She looked pouty and childish with her long raven violet locks, which was cute, but she looked dangerous and hot with this new appearance, sexy. And Itachi didn't love much at all, in fact, this might be the only thing.

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"When did you fall on your head!? Stop acting weird and let me through!" she said.

He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "How do you know I'm acting weird? You don't know much, if anything about me at all." he said.

"Stupid…" Hinata muttered as she finally got past him and began walking off.

" " " " " " " " "

Never did she know, but she was the only one who ever got away with excessive profanity, mouthing off, violent behavior, and anything else like that with Itachi. Anyone else would find themselves on a cross with katanas aimed at them in every direction.

When she finally did think about that, she wondered what it was for. He was keeping her alive to keep his "promise" when it must have been torturing him as well to keep from stomping her 6 feet under only to dig her up and kill her again.

She pondered that for a long time, while also examining her scroll filled with plans until Kisame came to her door. "It's time, Hinata." he said, a sharkish smirk formed on his face. Since being here, she found that Kisame had a love for fighting. He must have been eager to see her blood all over the battlefield.

"Coming." she said rolling up her scroll and tossing it under her bed. Even though outwardly she seemed pretty self confident, which gained her some impressed looks from the on looking Akatsuki, inside, she was a shivering, scared, knobby-kneed child that wanted to run to anyone that would save her from her dangerous, terrible fate. Either she'd die, or she'd live. She'd become a part of Akatsuki, or become one of the thousands of Konoha citizens underground, if they were there at all. Everything could be reborn, she could help Naruto, or she could let it all end here, and forfeit life. It was all up to her.

Walking to the center of a large room with a stone fighting platform in the middle, Hinata wondered who her opponent would be. Deidara, Sasori, that silent girl…? She was enraged to find out that it was her worst enemy in the entire world.

Pein stood in the corner of the arena, watching closely with his intimidating eyes from the shadows. He'd picked Itachi because he had a bloodline limit simular to hers, and she might know his style of fighting the best considering the perdicament they'd been in before she was captured. She could hang with him, or at least, he was trusting she could.

A goofy member came up to the platform, one she'd never really seen before. His swirling mask threatened to make her fall over dizzy. "Alright! When I say start, you two can kill each other!" he said.

"NO! They can't kill each other…" said Deidara. He sighed as he looked at the stupid member.

"Okay, okay. When I say start, you two can ALMOST kill each other." he said.

"Good enough…un." Deidara said with a hopeless sigh.

"Alright. Ready? Start!" Tobi hightailed it out of their way and hurriedly sat beside Sasori, Zetsu, and Deidara.

Itachi made no hesitations as he rushed towards her. Hinata could tell this was going to be a long, rough fight…

" " " " " " " " "

It was almost an hour into the match. Each member looked on with curiosity. The match was close…how could it be close between Itachi and Hinata!? That was what kept them interested.

Hinata breathed hard as she glared directly at Itachi. Her skin was scarred, bloodied, sweaty. The sweat stung cuts it came in contact with. Her hair was disheveled and her brow was immersed in sweat. A kunai was in her hand, her fist clenched so tightly around it her hand was turning pure white.

Itachi stood on the other end far away from her, his clothes tattered, his face sweaty, and he was just as equally messed up as she was. His chest heaved from breathing so hard. He stared directly at Hinata herself. Amazing...he never thought she harbored so much power. Anger and something close to revenge must have been pushing her as far as she could go with him.

Finally, Hinata charged at him, and he charged at her. This was the final blow, it would determine life of death.

Hinata thought she'd had him, she could have sworn she did. But when she looked at him, he only smirked, like nothing mattered. His arm was bleeding. She'd miscalculated. She'd hit him in his arm, somewhere that wasn't vital. How had she missed!? His speed, it was still on his side. Her on the other hand, his kunai was lodged deeply into her lower stomach on the left side, right where she'd been injured the first time, that time when she was taken into Akatsuki…

Hinata fell to her knees, the Kunai still lodged deeply into her stomach.

"And the winner is Itachi-san!" Tobi yelled out.

It was so close. So close, but now she was going to die. All over a kunai.

" " " " " " " " "

Hinata was surprised to find herself waking up. When did she faint? Again, she was lying down on something, but this time, it was soft, warm. She thought that she'd experienced death, but apparently not. It must have all been a dream, Hanabi and Naruto.

She looked on either side of her to find herself in her room again. Sitting up, with effort, she found that her stomach and chest and both arms were bandaged up. She didn't have on a shirt, and she was in a pair of shorts. She sure hoped that the woman had changed her. If anyone else did, they were in for it. She still wondered why she was alive.

Her door opened, and that woman came in, food on her tray. "So, you're finally awake, huh?" she asked.

"…" Hinata didn't speak. But wait…SHE spoke! Major accomplishment there…

"You've been out cold for four days." she said sitting in a seat beside her.

"…Four days?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." the woman said. "I don't think you know yet, but my name is Konan." she said.

"I see." Hinata answered. "Why though…why am I alive…?" she answered.

"The leader saw great strength in you, able to keep up with Itachi. He said, he wondered why you didn't either kill or escape him in the first place." she said.

Only Hinata knew why. Her mind, body, and soul were completely worried about Hanabi, Naruto, her village, and the rest of her family, and she couldn't focus on fighting him like she should have been. So they were holding her back. This time, there were no hostages, no threats to kill family and loved ones, and she was angry enough to beat the shit out of him anyway, so it was simple to be able to compete. She didn't tell her any of this though. "I don't know…" Hinata said.

Konan offered her some of the food, and Hinata took it eagerly. She ate fast, almost chocking twice. "Slow down." Konan said.

"When you are well enough to get around, Itachi would like to see you." Konan spoke when Hinata finished eating.

"I don't want to see that bastard." she said.

"Such a foul mouth for a girl." Konan said. "But Shinobi are hardened that way, I suppose." she said. With all of what she'd been through, it wasn't completely abnormal to Konan.

"I just don't want to. I'm not going to. He'll have to come to me." she said.

"That can't happen. As the newest member, everyone here is your superior, so you shouldn't leave off bad impressions. Just because you are a part of Akatsuki now doesn't mean you can disrespect everyone." Konan said.

Hinata hated it al…wait…newest member? "I'm a new member?" she asked.

"Why would you be alive if you weren't?" she said. "And I thought I gave you a hint at it when I spoke of how Leader viewed you." she said.

Hinata felt like slapping herself. She had a point there.

"Don't try anything funny, understand? That will be the greatest mistake you'll ever make if you even think about saving that jinchuriki." she said as she stood to walk out. Although Konan seemed much kinder than most of the other members, she was still very strict as well. Tough, yet understanding. "I understand." Hinata said.

" " " " " " " " " "

It was almost two days later when Hinata deemed herself good enough to walk. Man, she didn't want to do this, but she had no choice.

Konan informed her that Itachi's room was at the very end of her own hallway. She knocked firmly. No answer. Again, she knocked, but there was still no answer.

When she'd finally resorted to the idea to kick his door in, he came to it, one red eye peering out cautiously, like someone would snatch him out. 

"It's just me." she said with boredom.

The door opened all the way to allow her inside. She stepped in, taking note that his room was neat, not dark like she'd imagined, but it held a sort of traditional image to it. She rather liked it, but she'd never admit that to the person who killed her sister. She hated him.

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

Itachi sighed. "You know you are a member now. But you have no partner." he said.

Hinata stayed silent. 

"And because of that, I'm taking you as my partner." he said.

"What about that mutant thing walking the halls?" Hinata asked.

Itachi was always good at hiding emotions. Laughing was one other thing he could hide well. "He is also my teammate, but you'll be with us." he said.

"Why do I have to be with you of all people?" she asked glaring at him.

"Because, I made a promise to you." he said.

"Always about this stupid promise! What promise!? It doesn't make any sense! A promise to make my life miserable, to be a pain in the ass all my life, I suppose, to be just there to cause me more pain than I've already experienced!?" Hinata yelled.

Itachi just watched her. Yelling. She was yelling, and he liked it.

"What are you gonna do, just stare at me like I'm some painting on your wall!?" she asked him. "And why do you just let me yell at you like this? It makes no sense!" she said

Still only staring.

"We-" Hinata was cut off suddenly by the most unexpected thing. Now she knew, he was definitely weird, unpredictable, scary in a sense, and a good kisser.

At first, she tried to struggle, she tried to push him away, get him off, but she melted into the kiss after a bit. Partly from being tired of fighting him, and part of her enjoying it. She felt guilty. She tried to keep her mind focused on Naruto, but she couldn't. Guilt rushed over her like a flood.

Itachi parted from her, studying her face with harsh eyes for any sort of reaction.

"Itachi…" Hinata said quietly.

He looked at her in response.

The next thing he knew, he wasn't facing her anymore. Instead, his head was turned, and soon afterwards, he felt the sharp sting on his cheek.

"I hate you." she said as she stormed out.

He rubbed his face slightly. He had half a mind to kill her, but he didn't. What was the other half of him thinking?

" " " " " " " " " "

Rushing to her room, Hinata made sure to lock her door tight. She'd received many questioning stares as she walked to her room, but she ignored them all. She dropped herself on her bed, and for the first time in awhile, a rush of tears flooded from her eyes.

She cried for betraying Naruto like that, enjoying the kiss of the person responsible for his demise, and Hanabi's death. She cried for not being able to enjoy her life as a leaf Shinobi again, for joining Akatsuki, for all of it. For the pain she'd been through, for her stupidity that time ago. Nothing was ever going to change now. She had to suck it up.

After she finished crying, however, she felt so vile thinking over and over about that one kiss. It was amazing how she felt at that moment, but maybe she was just deprived of affection for too long or something. Why did he do it? He didn't have a reason did he? He just wanted to make HER miserable. She was tired of this stupid thing he'd made up. Tired of him toying with her life. For some reason, after that, she wanted to go back to him and see him. That made her want to throw up. Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…she thought about his name over and over to get her head straight, because apparently it had been screwed with.

"I have to find Naruto." she said.

" " " " " " " " "

"Why are you asking me? I can't really tell you, un." Deidara answered Hinata that night.

"Please. I know you know, and…well…"

"Well what?" he asked.

"You're the only one I think would help me." she said.

"What gave you that impression? I'm not willing to die for you, hell no, un!" he said.

"Who says anyone has to know? If they find out I know, you can just pretend you don't know anything. I just want Naruto back." she said.

"But you don't understand. I didn't want to be in this stupid organization, but since I'm here, and I have nothing else to live for, I might as well do the job right, un.. I can't just blow all that off in some risky move for some girl I don't know halfway." he said.

Hinata sighed. "Just tell me where he is, no one will know." she reassured.

Deidara knew he shouldn't have, but he looked into her pupil less orbs and sighed when he just couldn't resist. "Okay, fine. Go all the way to the bottom of the base. Watch your toes, cause the leader, Konan, Zetsu, and even though he isn't' such a big deal, Tobi stay down there. ((A/N: Isn't that ironic?)) You'd better be quick with your little visit." He said. "When you get there, there is this door at the end of the hall that leads to the chambers he's in. You'll know it when you see it, un." he said.

Hinata could have hugged Deidara. "Thank you so much!" she said.

"U-uh…you're…welcome…I guess." he said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

" " " " " " " " "

The plan didn't go well at all. Hinata had to learn without letting anyone know of her motives what time the Leader fell asleep, and then what times everyone were out and about on that hall. She learned that 1:00 in the morning was the best time to invade the chambers Naruto was in.

She had done everything precisely. She made sure her chakra was masked, and that she was quiet. She dressed dark and traveled lightly, only one kunai and a shuriken were with her.

Even with all these excellent measures, why did the stupidest one, Tobi, have to come out of his room right as she was about to enter the chambers and scream bloody murder? She could have sworn he did it on purpose, the sneaky kid…

She tried to get out of there as soon as possible, but it wasn't before long when a bunch of the Akatsuki were surrounding her.

"So…I knew this was going to happen." Zetsu said as he looked at the girl nonchalantly.

Hinata began to panic. What would they do with her?

" " " " " " " " "

Hinata learned that she'd be moving into a room with Itachi. Now they had taken away all her privacy and dignity because she had pulled a stunt like that. Why'd he have to be the one she knew the most? She thought it was very well worth it, trying to get to Naruto, but maybe there should have been more planning. She couldn't wait though. The thought of seeing Naruto again made her smile.

She was now in a room with the man she hated. This was the perfect time to ask him about his actions.

"Itachi." she asked as she sat on the bed that she'd be sharing with him. They were so inconsiderate, making her sleep in the same bed too was just plain cruel.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked him.

Itachi turned to her. "Because I wanted to." he said.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for stupid." she said.

"What else do you want me to say? That's all I have for you." he said.

Hinata could feel her blood boiling like water on a hot eye. He sure had some nerve.

"…When you get mad, you make me think differently about you. Stop getting mad so often." he said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!? I'll always not only be mad at you, but loath you and nothing will change that!" she said.

She found herself now pinned down on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing! Let me up!" she demanded.

"I told you to watch it. You didn't believe me?" he asked.

So her getting mad made him do this stuff? Was it that attractive to him, her wanting to rip his head off? She wasn't going to turn angel on him no matter what, but she didn't like the idea of him being so attracted to it.

"Itachi…please get off…" Hinata said. For the first time, she studied his face closely. It was very, very attractive. Any more of this, and Hinata would lose her head. She didn't want this. She didn't want to like him! Or maybe she did. Maybe it was a pure in the moment feeling she was experiencing. She hoped so, or this wasn't going to work out.

Another kiss, right on her lips, softer this time, and it felt better than last time. She wanted to cry again. What was he doing to her? His body pressed firmly against hers, and the contact was setting the area between her legs on fire. She wanted him off, and she wanted him off now. "ITACHI!" she yelled when they parted for air.

"I warned you. That's all I'll say." he said as he stood and left the room to go God knows where.

" " " " " " " " " " "

Months passed, and during the first months that did, they'd caught two of the jinchuriki and extracted their tailed beast. The eight tails was caught soon after, and the time had finally come for Naruto to be killed. He'd suffered terribly for all of this, and when the time came, and Hinata was required to help with the extraction, she felt like running to him and kissing his face. He was severely weakened. He looked nothing like Naruto. His hair looked almost brown it hadn't been kept in so long. His skin was bruised and tattered. He was abnormally skinny and his face was sunken in. His eyes were downcast, not the same bright vibrant blue they usually were. It just wasn't right. Hinata couldn't contain herself. She ran to him, because she knew she'd never be able to again. Holding him in her arms, she looked him in his eyes. Slowly, his eyes drifted up to her. She regretted it. She never did get the chance to get to him. He was gone, and that was final. She tried more than once after that incident to get to him, but realized she'd never be able to without dying herself if she continued.

"Naruto…" Hinata said quietly. The Akatsuki members were surprisingly patient. It was shocking they were allowing her to do this.

"Who are you?" he asked in an almost incoherent voice.

"It's me! Hinata!" she said.

Naruto was silent. "I don't know who that is." he said. "But I'm glad someone knows me." he said.

"What's wrong with him!?" she looked up questioningly at Sasori.

"He's been kept away from all civilization for so long and he's also been dealing with so much in those chambers that he didn't have the mind power to remember you, even if you were once his wife." he said.

Hinata hadn't cried in a long time, but she could feel tears almost force their way out. It was sad to her that it was almost, and not that they did. The Akatsuki did harden her to the point that she now saw no diffrence between herself and the other members.

"I'm here, okay?" she said. It was best, this extraction. She didn't want him to suffer anymore like this, and she definitely couldn't live with the fact that he was indeed alive, her husband, but didn't remember her at all. She didn't want him to suffer for what his father did to him when he was born anymore. She had to let him go…

As with the rest of the extractions, it took three days and three nights. Hinata was use to it by now, after she had done them the other previous times. She didn't like doing it, but all her concentration had to be on the extraction, or it would all fail and she would be in for it for sure. When the extraction was complete, they had the nine tails. The only drawback was that their plan still wasn't done. Their quota hadn't been met yet, they still needed a lot more money. So now that the jinchuriki were finished, they had to gain money by doing numerous missions to build it up.

Hinata found that the goodbye wasn't so hard. Seeing that Naruto looked at peace, she was happy. She was happy he finally got to leave the hell he'd been in all this time.

" " " " " " " " "

During the following years, Hinata focused entirely on her missions and nothing else really. Itachi noticed this, and eventually he came to the conclusion she had matured in her Akatsuki dealings. She still had a hot head reserved for him, but he still found it comical and hot. She never let her hair grow back. She kept it the way she'd cut it. She was nothing like the feeble Hinata they'd dragged to Akatsuki's base that day any longer. She was Hinata of Akatsuki.

On a mission, one night, Hinata found that she'd let herself slip up with Itachi. Another drawn out argument. She asked him again, why did he let her, and only her get away with yelling at him. He didn't answer her. His face moved closer to hers and his eyes were serious as they looked into hers. It didn't take any words. She didn't stop it. She couldn't help it. He'd been intoxicating the first time, and he still was.

The sex wasn't at all soft and easy, but every bit of it she enjoyed. On that night, she actually let him hold her in his arms, close to his chest in that inn. No one knew about it yet, but she knew soon they would. She must have fallen in love with his mysterious ways, maybe his suave personality. She still loved and missed her sister dearly, and she would always hold that against him, but she just couldn't say no, and why she didn't know. Maybe she wasn't suppose to say no at all. Maybe she was suppose to fall into him. She knew that everything was lost with her old life, and nothing could be salvaged, and the only thing she could do was let her new life begin. "Itachi." she whispered in his ear.

"Hm?" his only response.

"I hate you." she said.

"…I know. But you also love me."

"…You win."

" " " " " " " " " "

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. I made it long so that you would have a good read (At least I hope) If you'd like for me to make a sequel for this, I'll do ONE more for you if you like it. So please review, and thanks for reading! ((P.S-first Itachi/Hinata pairing. I hope it was original enough!))**


End file.
